


Observation

by nxtstuff



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxtstuff/pseuds/nxtstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one lives and roams through the fabric of time, sometimes you miss certain... life experiences. Written for Tumblr's Thirsty Thursday (Wrassle Edition).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

“Are you sure about this?” he says nervously, running his hands up and down his naked thighs. You kneel between his legs at the foot of the bed, amused smile across your lips.

“Yes, Simon. I’ve done this before.”

His eyes widen a little. You could tell he wasn’t sold on his whole ‘blow job’ concept, although he’d certainly found the idea intriguing when you brought it up. _When one lives and roams through the fabric of time_ , he’d tried to explain, _sometimes you miss certain… life experiences_. This was one of them, apparently.

“How many times _have_ you done this?” he asks.

You shrug. “I don’t know, I never kept a tally. A bunch. Just trust me, alright?”

You sit up from your heels and reach up to kiss him. He pries your lips apart hungrily; if there’s one thing Simon does know about, it’s kissing. You nip at his bottom lip with your teeth and slide your hands down his broad chest and muscular stomach. Keeping him preoccupied with the kiss, you hook your fingers under the elastic of his shorts and tug them downwards. He shifts upwards immediately, eagerly, allowing you to pull them down over his legs.

Half of you wants to pull away, to take in what you’ve just revealed, but knowing Simon… it’s probably best to keep him distracted. You keep kissing him, his hands cupping your face either side, as you gently take him, semi-erect, into your hand and pump up and down slowly. Simon groans into your mouth, his tongue flicking out to collect the underside of your top lip, and as amazing as that feels, you eventually have to pull away. The look on Simon’s face as you push his hand back to his side is vaguely annoyed and incredibly needy.

“Time to get down to business,” you smirk. Simon gulps.

“Right. Perhaps I should, umm—do you want me to close my eyes? Lie back?”

“You might want to lean back a bit, sure, but you’ll want to keep your eyes open.” As Simon nods and arranges his arms behind him to support him, you take the time to gaze at his erection and lick your lips.

“Like this?” he inquires.

You glance back up at him and give him a reassuring smile. “Perfect.”

Simon looks momentarily pleased with himself; you keep your eyes on his face as you lean down and trail a tentative lick from base to tip, his eyes growing wide and his mouth falling open.

You smirk up at him. “You like that?”

He nods, causing locks of floppy black hair to fall forward over his eyes.

Another experiment—this time you swirl your tongue around his head and gently suck it into your mouth. This earns a groan, and you glance up just in time to watch his head fall back, chin pointing towards the ceiling, exposing his gorgeous jawline.

You run your hands up and down his thighs, thick and lightly hairy. “You liked that, too, huh.”

It’s more of a statement than a question, since you both already know the answer, but ever the gentleman, he answers with another nod and a gaspy, “Yes.”

“You want me to keep going?”

“Yes!” This time he sounds so, so desperate, and you just don’t have it in you to tease anymore.

You bob down again and this time slide your lips as far as you can down his shaft, hollowing your cheeks as you go. You keep one hand firmly planted on his thigh, the other wrapped tightly around his base. As you drag back upwards, tongue pressed to the underside of his cock, Simon lets out the most primal, strained noise you’ve ever heard, and it turns you on so much you yourself let out a little groan as well.

Working into a rhythm, you flick your eyes upwards in an attempt to make eye contact with Simon, but he’s fallen all the way back onto the bed now, hands covering his face, muffled sounds coming from underneath. That won’t do.

The sound of him leaving your mouth is a wet little pop, but you keep working him with one hand. “Babe, watch me,” you implore. This is, after all, an educational exercise. Observation is key.

When Simon removes his hands from his face there’s a tiny pink tinge in his cheeks. He scrambles back onto his elbows and tries to push his hair back behind his forehead. A few strands slip back down, but he doesn’t seem to notice. As the two of you make eye contact you lower yourself and resume your rhythm, up and down, tongue swirling over his salty skin.

Simon’s bottom lip starts to shake and his eyes start to glass over but he keeps his eyes on you, just like you told him. To your surprise, he reaches forward and delves a hand into your hair, holding you gently behind your head, starts guiding you up and down, subtly increasing your pace. At the same time, his hips start to strain upwards and you notice his chest start to heave—a few moments later he gasps, tenses, curses, and a warm spurt lands in the roof of your mouth. He writhes and pants as you bring him through to the end.

You land back on the bed beside him. He’s staring, wide-eyed, up at the ceiling, still breathing hard, light sheen of sweat covering his forehead. You brush the hair back and lightly kiss him there.

“You _have_ done that before,” he breathes.

“Yep,” you giggle, continuing to run your fingers through his hair.

Finally, he props himself upright and turns to you. “So that… thing you just performed—what did you call it? The, um, blow job.” He’s still uncomfortable saying it and you have to laugh. “There isn’t a female equivalent act, perchance, is there?”

You smile wickedly. “Funny you should mention that…”


End file.
